This invention relates to a bow contact having an attaching portion for solder connection to a substrate against which such portion lies flat and at zero stress over a wide range of contact conditions. Moreover, the invention relates to a printed circuit board output connector or electrical cable termination connector device including a printed circuit board interface and which utilizes a plurality of such improved bow contacts for electrical connection between the latter and respective inserted connector pins while providing force balance between pin rows and having a relatively high compliance factor.
It is desirable to connect conductors in one electrical cable to connector pins or the like to which are already attached other conductors, and such connection should preferably be accomplished in an uncomplicated, facile manner using a printed circuit board interface. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a durable and flexible method for connecting such connector pins, especially those aligned in rows in a male plug-type electrical connector, to circuits on such printed circuit board.